Mellizos
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta.- Nunca entendería las conexiones entre los hermanos, mucho menos la de los mellizos, tal vez sólo el color de cabello era lo único que los diferenciaba, pero en el fondo, sabía que Zero Two y Alpha se apreciaban y se defenderían mutuamente. AU


**DISCLAIMER:** _DarliFra_ no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **N/A:** Mundo moderno, todos son estudiantes. Quizás un poco de _spoiler_ al final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MELLIZOS**

 **.**

 **.**

― Ella luce molesta ¿cierto? ―

Hiro, observaba a través de la puerta del director la sombra de su novia, haciendo ademanes; suspiró y miró al rubio a lado suyo. ― No lo sé… son mellizos, dímelo tu ―

El joven de cabellera rubia clara y ojos verdosos sonrió sin remordimiento alguno. ― Pues debería aprender a cambiar esas expresiones ― Se encogió de hombros. ― No sé, creí que estando aquí contigo ella cambiaría de humor ―

― ¿A qué viniste Alpha? ― Interrogó Hiro; intentaba no sonar agresivo o descortés, sólo quería saber el motivo, porque por alguna razón, a su novia no le agradaba el hecho de que su hermano mellizo viniera a visitarla de la nada.

― Qué cruel Hiro, casi suenas como ella… ― Musitó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

El aludido suspiró. ― Si no me cuentas, dejaré que Zero Two te arranque la cabeza por desobedecerla ―

Alpha sonrió de forma discreta. Le agradaba este chico, se había convertido en una especie de intermediario entre él y Zero Two cuando intentaba hablar con ella. Pero también le causaba gracia el hecho de que se sintiera con poder sobre él, ya bastante tenía con la peli rosa como para que su _cuñado_ quisiera arruinarle la diversión también.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo visitar a mi _otra_ familia? ― Hiro alzó una ceja sin creerle aquella actuación de inocencia. ― Está bien, está bien… admito que Kokoro me odia y quiere golpearme cada vez que me ve al igual que Goro, Ichigo huye de mí y la chica de coletas… mmm ah sí, Miku, ya sabes, no la culpo… pero sólo quiere estar detrás de mí ― Después volteo un poco la cara. ―… quizás por eso Zorome me mira con el ceño fruncido ― Agregó en un susurro para sí.

― Te has ganado el cariño de todos de la mejor manera Alpha ― Ironizó el joven de ojos azules. ―… Y ahora le rompiste la nariz al jugador de basquetbol del equipo contrario; tienes suerte que Zero Two decidiera abogar por ti ―

El rubio sonrió altanero. ― _Iota_ tiene un corazón bastante sensible, sería incapaz de abandonarme ―

Hiro lo miró con desaprobación. ― Por favor, deja de decirle así ― Observó que la puerta del director estaba por abrirse, así que se apuró a decir algo más. ― Así como hablas, espero seas capaz de defender y agradecer a Zero Two de la misma manera que ella lo hace ―

Ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la peli rosa que acababa de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Alpha se puso de pie y extendió los brazos. ― Querida hermana, qué bueno… ―

― ¡Te voy a aplastar pequeño parásito! ― Exclamó su melliza llegando a él, para jalarle las mejillas con fuerza.

El rubio reía sin cuidado. ― Ow, tranquila… duele ―

― Más debería hacerte ― La chica sólo gruñía por lo bajo, mientras seguían estirando las mejillas masculinas.

― ¿Zero Two? ―

Finalmente se detuvo y miró a su novio, cambiándole el ánimo de inmediato. ― Oh, Darling… te agradezco mucho el haber vigilado a este tonto ― El renombrado "tonto" se sobaba las mejillas que obtuvieron un color rojo debido al estiramiento.

― Tranquila, creo que Alpha ha aprendido la lección ― Respondió sonriente, dándole una mirada significante al susodicho.

El rubio se percató de aquello y rápido dejó su _drama_ y se puso más recto. ― Oh, es cierto; disfruto mucho estas visitas, sobre todo con Hiro cerca ―

Zero Two se cruzó de brazos. ― Sí, pasará un buen rato para que vuelva a verte ―

― Ya veo… ― Murmuró, cabizbajo el oji verde. A pesar de las discusiones y la separación que ambos sobrellevaban, él de verdad apreciaba a su melliza de cabello rosado; así que una idea le cruzó la mente. Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de la pareja. ― Ah… ¿quisieras ir a comer algo? ―

― ¿Qué planeas? ― Interrogó la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

― Nada, sólo ir a comer con mi hermana melliza favorita ― Se percató que ella aun desconfiaba, así que agregó. ―… Sólo quiero agradecerte ― Susurró apenado. No era conocido que el fuera de decir palabras suaves, sobre todo a su hermana.

La chica pareció sorprenderse. Hiro se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro sonriéndole con simpatía. ― Anda, ve con él… ― Le incitó.

Zero Two dejó atrás su pose firme, y sonrió de forma tenue. ― Bien, pero tiene que ser un lugar que me guste y tú pagas, porque si no a la próxima dejaré que te expulsen ―

El rubio sonrió. ― Parece justo ―

Después de despedirse de Alpha y recibir un beso por parte de su novia, Hiro observó al par alejarse por aquellos pasillos. Nunca entendería las conexiones entre los hermanos, mucho menos la de los mellizos, tal vez sólo el color de cabello era lo único que los diferenciaba, pero en el fondo, sabía que Zero Two y Alpha se apreciaban y se defenderían mutuamente.

 **N/A:** Ok, no sé de dónde salió esto, pero desde el asunto de que se descubrió que los _Nines_ son clones de Zero Two, he pensado en una idea de unirlos como hermanos, pero como vieron, sólo me quedé con Alpha, (aunque se lo merecía, no supero su sacrificio _(?)_ ) por eso quise hacer algo pequeñito por él, además que el _fan art_ de portada ayudó a la imaginación.

Como siempre espero hayan disfrutado de este trabajo. Ya llegamos casi al final, esperamos a ver qué tipo de final le dan al anime, cruzaré mis dedos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GMITHA0208**

 **Julio 06 del 2018**


End file.
